


Dance All Night

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Clubbing, Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe wants to go out dancing. Rami doesn't like dancing or clubs, but he loves Joe so he goes along with it.





	Dance All Night

“I want to go clubbing,” Joe says.

Rami looks at him and frowns. He doesn’t do clubs. Joe knows this.

“No,” Rami says.

“Why not?” Joe whines. “I’ll be fun!”

“I don’t like dancing.”

“I’ve seen you dance before,” Joe accuses. 

It’s true. They’ve danced together before, but Rami was always very, very drunk.

Rami rolls his eyes. “Only if I’ve had enough to drink.”

“Then I’ll ply you with alcohol,” Joe says. He claps his hands together like that’s the end of the argument.

Rami sighs. He really doesn’t like dancing. And he hates clubs even more. He likes drinking. But he prefers to do it in a bar. He doesn’t have to worry about anyone judging his dancing ability at a bar.

Unfortunately, he’s dating someone who really enjoys clubs. Sometimes Rami wonders if Joe still thinks he’s in his twenties. They both know they’ll have awful hangovers tomorrow if they spend all night drinking. 

But Joe is relentless. And Rami has a hard time saying no to Joe. So they end up at a club. Rami admits that it’s only fair that they have a date night somewhere Joe wants. Usually their dates are picked by Rami. He guesses he can spend one night doing something he dislikes. 

Except he remembers why he hates clubs as soon as they enter. It’s loud and packed. Rami already hates it. But Joe’s in his element. He’s smiling and already moving along to the music. 

“Go dance,” Rami says. “I’m going to the bar.”

He gets them both beers. Rami drinks his entire beer quickly. And then he drinks the beer he got for Joe. If he’s going to survive this, he needs some liquid courage. He orders a shot of vodka for good measure after the beers are done.

He’s feeling a little tipsy after that. He’s always had a low tolerance for alcohol. This time he orders two beers again. But he only keeps one for himself.

Rami goes to find Joe. He has to push through crowds of people to even find him. He finds Joe dancing with some strangers. Rami frowns when one of the women gets too friendly with Joe.

He goes up to them and wraps his arms around Joe. He places the beer in Joe’s hand.

“I’m going to steal my boyfriend back,” he says, glaring.

“Someone’s jealous,” Joe says. He swallows half the beer.

“Someone’s thirsty,” Rami replies.

“Dancing is hard work,” Joe says, smiling.

He makes a big show of dancing up against Rami. Rami just rolls his eyes at Joe’s antics. He refuses to find it charming. He does blush a little when Joe starts grinding up against him. He has to move away from Joe once he starts getting aroused. He really doesn’t want to get turned on in public. 

Joe smirks at him when Rami puts some space between them. Rami sighs. His boyfriend is shameless.

Rami awkwardly sways to the music instead. He has more fun watching Joe dance. But by the time he’s finished his third beer he’s feeling a bit more into the music. And a bit more relaxed about being in the club.

It takes a fourth beer for Rami to finally loosen up. His dancing mostly consists of leaning against Joe and swaying with him. But at least the music and the crowd doesn’t annoy him anymore. It helps that Joe’s here with him and would leave if Rami was actually miserable.

“You can’t hold your alcohol anymore,” Joe says. Rami doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s laughing.

“Shut up,” Rami says, slurring a little.

He shuffles with Joe when he moves. He drapes his arms around Joe’s neck and lets Joe lead them around the dance floor. Joe places his hands on Rami’s hips. Rami likes dancing like this. Maybe it’s not the grinding most people do in a club. But Rami likes it better.

“See, dancing isn’t so bad,” Joe says. He kisses Rami, right there in front of everyone.

Rami laughs. “I guess not.”

Joe pulls him closer and dances them away from the dance floor. It’s so ridiculous that Rami keeps on laughing.

Joe brings them off to the side. Where most people are hanging out on bar seats or leaning on the wall. Joe places their empty beer bottles on a table. Then he turns back and kisses Rami again.

Rami’s just drunk enough to allow Joe to makeout with him in public. It’s sloppy and a little desperate. But Rami doesn’t mind. It’s nice to have Joe press him against a wall and kiss him breathless. He also likes that he doesn’t have to worry about anyone catching them. No one here is paying any attention. Rami is just a guy out with his boyfriend.

In fact, Rami thinks if this is the reward he gets for going to a club with Joe, he wouldn’t mind doing it more often.


End file.
